


It’s supposed to be a safe haven

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: The Bed - The Life and Loves [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710





	It’s supposed to be a safe haven

Voices murmured at him from behind as he struggled to find the faces where they belonged.  The massive array of monitors in front of him should have illuminated the room however most was cloaked in darkness.  Code flowed in front of him. Maps of England. Trails leading to desolate places.

A laptop sits to his left at his workstation taunting him.  Wanting… something…. he turns and there is only darkness behind him.  Where are his technicians? Tanner? Wasn’t 007 just here?

And the voices continue.  

Coming closer. More distinct.  

Outlines of people in room begin to coalesce in the shadows.   And his own voice has joined the darkness now.

“Can someone tell me how he got into our system…”

“You have a section in utter disarray.  Make it happen Quartermaster…

“Not such a clever boy…”

“Q… he’s gone…”

“... before my first cup of Earl Grey than you can do in a year in the field…”

“Don’t make me regret my decision to promote you…”

"Got into our system... how he got into...  Got into..."

The words echoed bouncing off the dark silent monitors, and the figures loomed ever closer, pressing in, crowding.

"Clever boy... Don't make me regret..."

A face, stern and severe, the wrinkles that could occasionally appear kindly in the right light were deep shadowy crevasses.  The blue eyes wide and lifeless. The open mouth lined with razor sharp teeth that bit out the words.

"Too young, not ready.  Too young, too stupid. Not ready, not clever enough.  Not such a clever boy..."

The figure grew from tiny to huge, face morphing from M into Silva, fat lips moist and eager to taste him, taste his naivety, whispering in sinister fashion.  "Oh you are a clever boy to give me all that I wanted... Bond... M... Power..."

Q screamed and flung out an arm, terrifying the kitten that had been huffing warm breath on her agitated owner's face.  She fled and Q flailed at the duvet that felt like the weight of a man. The heavy guilt for his part in M's death that he couldn't quite shrug off.  It slid to the floor leaving Q shivering on the bed, perilously close to the edge.

He hugged his knees and dropped his forehead onto them, concentrating on his ragged breathing to bring it under control.  

Just a nightmare.  

Nothing in it could hurt him.

He sighed and looked at the clock.  

In a little over 3 hours the inquest would begin.

  
  



End file.
